


Won't You Come In

by gyllene76



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyllene76/pseuds/gyllene76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix for season 7 of True Blood.  This is what should have happened after Eric flew Sookie home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Come In

  **This idea came to me after Meridian asked me if Eric ever went inside of Sookie's house after she rescinded his invitation.**

 

* * *

  
  
Sookie looked up at Eric with a big smile on her face.  
  
“Thanks for the lift.”  
  
Eric looked down at her.  
  
“I’ve never seen Bon Temps from above like that,” Sookie’s smile continued brightly.  
  
“Your phone is ringing,” he pointed out.  “It will be Bill.”  
  
Tilting her head Sookie looked up at Eric before she turned and walked up the stairs of her porch with his back to her.  
  
“You can come inside if you want,” Sookie said as she looked out to Eric.  
  
Eric looked over his shoulder with a forlorn expression on his face before he said, “Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse.”  
  
Just before Eric started to take off into the night sky, he heard Sookie desperately call out to him.  
  
“Eric, wait!”  
  
Turning around, he slowly walked up to her.  Sookie continued to stand on her porch; Eric was right below her so that they were almost the same height.  
  
“Why does it feel as if I’ll never see you again?” Sookie whispered, her voice catching at the end.  
  
Sookie’s eyes darted over his face looking for any sign that she could possibly be wrong, but stopped when she saw a sad smile cross his gorgeous features.  
  
“No,” she gasped out.  
  
“Sookie,” he rasped out, tilting his head to the side.  “You need to answer your phone, talk to Bill, and let him explain.”  
  
“I will if you come with me.  I’m not ready to let you go yet," she said, her eyes pleading with him to only say yes.  Sookie asked, "Please, won't you come in?"  
  
Letting out a sigh, Eric nodded his head, followed her inside, and watched as she rushed to answer her phone.  
  
“Hello?” Sookie answered.  
  
“Have you spoken with Eric?” Bill asked.  
  
Eric stopped and listened, wondering why he had agreed to come in.  He didn’t want to hear them and he definitely didn’t want to be rejected by her once again.  As he started to turn away, he felt a warm, delicate hand wrap around his wrist.  
  
“I’ll be over in a few minutes to hear what you have to say,” Sookie said before she ended the call.  She looked up at Eric.  “Where are you going?”  
  
“Back to Fangtasia,” he stated simply.  
  
Sookie noticed that his face and eyes had become expressionless.  He was shutting down on her but she couldn’t figure out why.  
  
“I thought you were going to stay and be with me when I heard Bill out,” she said confused.  
  
“I may have said you should hear Bill out, but that doesn’t mean I want to be there to see you run back into his arms.  There’s only so much I can take,” Eric said calmly as he started to pull away.  
  
“I won’t be runnin’ back into his arms,” she replied with heat in her words.  
  
“So you say now but…”  
  
“I don’t want him, Eric and I’m sorry for the way I’ve acted since you came back,” Sookie grabbed his other wrist and stood before him, looking up into his face.  
  
“I’ve been horrible to you,” she stated, shaking her head.  Eric gave her an inquisitive look.  
  
“Asking you to help me when you were infected… you could have been killed." Tears welled up in her eyes and she briefly looked down.  “I shouldn’t have let you help or even asked you for that matter. When you left Fangtasia that night I was sure I'd never see you again after your parting look, but you came back,” she said with a small smile gracing her lips.  “You came back to see me, to let me know that you were healed. And how do I treat you?”  
  
“Yes, how did you treat me?” Eric asked with small bite to the end of his words.  
  
“For a few seconds I let myself be happy that you were standing in front of me and cured.  You have to know that I’ve never wanted anything bad to happen to you.  I can’t imagine a world without you in it.  But then my guilt took over,” Sookie sadly shook her head.  “I do the stupidest things when I feel guilty and for that I’m sorry. It seems you are one that pays the price for my guilt.”  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she continued.  “Anyway, I felt guilty for infecting Bill.  I knew he was dying and thought that you were already dead.”  
  
A tear slipped from her eye and made it halfway down her cheek before she felt a cool finger wipe it away.  
  
“Go on,” Eric said.  
  
Sookie could see a little bit of warmth had settled back into his eyes.  
  
“I know that you already know, but I started having sex with Bill again,” she said with a grimace.  
  
Eric  _almost_  wanted to laugh at the sour look on her face and would have if she wasn’t talking about having sex with another and especially not Bill  _fucking_  Compton.  
  
“I felt so guilty for infecting him and sentencing him to die.”  
  
“And you don’t now?” Eric asked curiously.  
  
“After he turned down the cure something shifted inside of me.  My guilt faded to anger, but I also started questioning my actions over the last few weeks.  You see, somehow I let Bill talk me into drinking his blood once again and I don’t know but something seems to happen after I take his blood.  I can’t seem to think straight and I become almost obsessed with Bill.  Do you know why that is?”  Sookie asked, looking up at him with a hopeful expression.  
  
“I have a theory.” Eric said, looking down at the woman who could give him hope in one breath, and crush his cold, dead heart in the other.  
  
When she stayed quiet and only looked at him, Eric continued.  “Almost all vampires have a gift.  Sometimes it’s there upon rising and other times it may take decades or centuries before it manifests, but I believe, after what I’ve seen and experienced with you, that Bill can control you with his blood.”  
  
“I figured as much.”  
  
“His hold on you might be starting to weaken as the infection takes over,” Eric said carefully.  
  
“Soon he won’t have any hold over me,” she said quietly.  “Can you…,” Sookie hesitated, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to her question.  
  
“Can I, what?” Eric asked inquisitively.  
  
Sookie realized he was always ready to help her.  It didn’t matter if he was dying, mad at her, or heartbroken from her, he’d always been there for her.  
  
“Can you control me with your blood?”  
  
Shaking his head, Eric gave off a small laugh. “No, I’ve never tried but if I could, maybe, just maybe…” He let his words trail off.  
  
“What?” Sookie asked as her hand slowly moved from the wrist she was still holding onto down to his hand.  
  
They both stood there quietly for a few minutes. The silence deafening.  Sookie gave Eric a sad smile when she realized that he wasn’t willing to be vulnerable with her any longer.  
  
Hating to ever see his Sookie sad, Eric told her what she wanted to know.  
  
“Maybe you would have given me a chance,” he said, unable to look at her and focused his gaze over her shoulder.  
  
“I’d like to give you a chance now,” she said wrapping a hand behind his neck to pull his gaze back to her.  “That night at Bill’s, I should have asked for more time or went with my heart, but instead I let my fear and confusion rule me. I never should have let you go that night.  I couldn’t understand why I was suddenly back in love with Bill when only the day before I hated him.  Now I know it was probably his blood.  Walking away from you that night is one of my biggest regrets.  I wish you had tried to talk some sense into me or came after me.  Couldn’t you feel how scared and confused I was?”  
  
“Feeling my heart break for the first time in over a thousand years left me reeling.  At the time, I was consumed with hurt and anger. I did plan on giving you some space and then trying to talk to you again, but then the Authority happened.”  
  
“Sookie,” Eric sighed as his eyes flashed with vulnerability.  “I need you to be sure.  We can’t keep going in circles.  This is it.  Know that if you choose me, I will never let you go.  _Never_.”  
  
“Never?”  
  
Eric stepped closer until their bodies were flush against each other, never looking away from the only woman he’s loved in his undead life.  
  
“Never.” Grasping the back of her neck, he bent down until she could feel his cool breath on her lips.  
  
“Yes,” she said, and never looked back.


End file.
